Mature grotworm/Strategies
}} Melee Meleeing is the most common way to kill grotworms, as they have a very low crush and low stab defence and mediocre slash defence. However, grotworms will immediately launch a magic attack at anyone charging them, making magic protection prayers an option to consider when not at close range. Nevertheless, they are fairly easy to kill using melee and good stats. Considering their damage output they are one of the less difficult enemies in their level grouping. Using soul split, one could heal and stay as long as prayer potion supply allows. Using Guthan's is also a very good way to heal for longer trips, using little or no food. 130+ combat level is recommended although 140+ is ideal for maximum efficiency. A Guthan's set, Saradomin godsword or an Enchanted excalibur could be a useful healing option. Recommended Levels *60+ Defence for Dragon Equipment *60+ Attack for Dragon Scimitar , 70 for Abyssal Whip , or 80 for Chaotic Maul *60+ Strength Recommended Gear *'Armour': Torva Equipment, Torag's Equipment, Bandos Equipment, Dragon Equipment *'Shield': Dragon defender, Chaotic kiteshield, Dragonfire shield *'Weapon': Chaotic maul, Chaotic longsword, Goliath gloves (no weapon), Abyssal vine whip, Abyssal whip, Brackish blade, Dragon scimitar Ranged/Magic Ranging/Maging is a safe way to deal with these grotworms. Their magic attack has a short attack range, similar to Waterfiends, allowing players to use safespots in their lair, as long as the grotworms cannot move around obstructions. Few safespots exist, however, and even with good magic defence, they can still hit hard, so this is only recommended for those with high ranged levels, or those who do not mind using Prayer potions for Protect from Magic. At 70 Ranged, most shots will hit, and the grotworms' drops make training Ranged profitable, even after buying ammo and Prayer potions. For those without much money or chaotic equipment, a crystal bow is probably the best choice for multiple reasons: its damage allows quick kills (3 hits or less with 80+ ranged), its accuracy almost guarentees a hit every time, and arrows don't have to be picked up. Despite not being the specific weakness of grotworms, it far outperforms rune crossbows as the bow does with Waterfiends. The only problems with the Crystal bow are the quest requirement and the fact it may be more expensive per shot than broad-tipped bolts. An ideal set-up for someone without expensive gear would be a crystal bow, royal d'hide body, royal d'hide chaps, blessed d'hide coif (Full slayer helmet if on a task), spined boots , Barrows gloves or spiky royal d'hide vambraces , an amulet of ranging, and a ring of wealth . Recommended Levels *70+ Ranged/Magic *60+ Defence *43+ Prayer for Protect Prayers * 50+ Prayer (95 for optimum kills per hour) for curses Recommended Gear Ranged Amour: Pernix equipment, Armadyl equipment, Royal dragonhide equipment, Karil's equipment, Black dragonhide equipment. Magic Armour: Virtus equipment, Robes of subjugation, Ahrim's Equipment, Batwing equipment Ranged Weapons: Zaryte bow, Chaotic crossbow, Royal crossbow, Karil's crossbow, Karil's pistol crossbow and Karil's off-hand pistol crossbow, Crystal bow, Rune 2H crossbow, Rune crossbow and off-hand rune crossbow Magic Weapons: chaotic staff, staff of light, Polypore Staff, grifolic wand or better, or any Mystic staves. Prayer The regular prayer book is the most common used in low level players to use protect from melee and protect from Magic. For low level players without 50 Agility for the shortcut, bringing extra Prayer potions, Prayer renewal potions (optional), and a shield for Rejuvenate is recommended, given the rest of your inventory is filled with the highest life point healing food at your level - this will lessen the need to bank as frequently. If curses are used in conjunction with soulsplit , turmoil , anguish or torment then the use of food will be negated and also kills will only last for 2-3 hits. Recommended Gear *Helm: Full slayer helm (if on task), Proselyte Helm, Neitiznot Helm, Initiate helm, White helm *Body: Proselyte Hauberk, Initiate Hauberk, White platebody, Monk's robe top, (Any melee body of choice) *Amulet: Demon Horn Necklace, Split Dragontooth Necklace, Amulet of fury, Amulet of glory *Legs: Proselyte Cuisse/Tassets, Initiate Cuisse/Tassets, White platelegs/Skirt, Monk's robe bottom, (Any melee legs of choice) *Shield: Illuminated God Book, God Book, Faithfull shield, Dragon Defender, Dragonfire Shield *Boots: Steadfast boots, Dragon Boot, Bandos Boots, White Boots *Cape: Completionist cape, Soul Wars Cape, Max Cape,TokHaar-Kal, Fire Cape *Ring: Onyx Ring (i), Berserker Ring (i), Dragonstone Ring (i), Berserker Ring, TokKul-Zo, Ring of wealth, Ring of life *Gloves: Goliath Gloves, Culinaromancer's gloves 10, 9, etc. *Aura: Supreme Reverence, Master reverence, Greater reverence, Reverence *Weapon: Chaotic maul, Chaotic longsword, Chaotic rapier, Abyssal whip, Brackish blade, Dragon scimitar Recommended Inventory *8-12 prayer potions *8-12 pieces of high-healing food. *Emergency teleport *Beast of burden pouch **If using a BoB pouch, fill at least half of the inventory with food unless using anything below a Bull ant. *High Alchemy runes (optional); alchemising runite drops makes for a better profit than selling and reduces banking trips *Bonecrush if using Dunegoneering prayer necklaces A third possibility is a bit more flexible, and is an extremely effective method when off-task. Using the Elite Void Knight equipment increases the kill rate significantly, allows for near the same tanking ability as fights in Black dragonhide armour, while sustaining a significant prayer bonus for Piety/Turmoil. The set required for this setup can be further optimized by either using Dragon defender with Void gloves to increase attack or using Void deflector with Barrows Gloves/Goliath Gloves to increase strength bonus. Recommended Inventory *16-20 pieces of high-level food. *Super or greater potion sets (optional for faster/ more efficient killing) *Emergency teleport *Beast of burden pouch **If using a BoB pouch, fill at least half of the inventory with food unless using anything below a Bull ant. *High Level Alchemy runes (optional); Alching Rune drops makes for a better profit than selling and reduces bank trips. Category:Strategies